Thalassian Navy
The Thalassian Navy is the official navy of the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas and comprises the naval assets of the Magisters, Farstriders, and Blood Knights. Note: This is an extreme WIP and probably will not be finished for a month or so. Also, the ranks is heavily influenced by the Grand Alliance Naval Ranks and Posts (Surface & Submarine Fleet). Fleet Bases and Ports * Sunsail Anchorage, Eversong Woods (Headquarters) * Dawnseeker Promontory, Isle of Thunder * Sun's Reach, Quel'Danas * Windrunner Port, Ghostlands Ship Classes Thalassian Corsair The mainstay of the Thalassian Navy, the Corsair is a fast moving, extremely agile vessel in the service of the various Thalassian ethic factions, such as the Silver Covenant, Sunreavers, and most prominently, the Thalassian Navy itself. Armed with three guns and crewed with 17 sailors and officers, the Corsair' greatest weakness is firepower and survivability, especially when cornered in narrow straits and rivers. Ranks Officers Admiralty Ranks * Grand Admiral(NPC) - The Grand Admiral, unlike its Grand Alliance counterpart, is a rank specifically reserved for the ruler of the Kingdom of Quel'thalas. The Grand Admiral has the ability to assume command of any vessel, squadron, or fleet, no matter the situation. * Admiral - * Rear Admiral - Senior Officers * Captain - * Lieutenant Commander - * Flag Lieutenant - Junior Officers * Lieutenant - * Ensign - * Midshipman - Enlisted Warrant Officers * Warrant Officer of the Navy - * Chief Warrant Officer - * Warrant Officer - Non-Commissioned Officers * Chief Petty Officer - * Petty Officer - * Junior Petty Officer - Sailors * Able Seaman - * Seaman - * Recruit - Fleets The Fleet is the largest organizational level within the Navy, and is often used in reference to large scale deployments. 1st Fleet - Royal Fleet * Last Known Leader: Regent Lord Lor'themar Theron * Size: ~75 ships * Homeport: Sunsail Anchorage * Status: The Royal Fleet is the primary fleet in the defense of Quel'thalas. Often tasked with the defense of the Kingdom proper, the fleet is rarely seen outside of the waters of Quel'thalas unless it is directly accompanying the Ruler of Quel'thalas. 2nd Fleet - Sunseeker Fleet * Last Known Leader: * Size: ~40 ships * Homeport: Sun's Reach, Dawnseeker Promontory * Status: The Sunseeker Fleet comprises assets in service primarily to the Magisters of Silvermoon, including the Sunreavers' naval assets which were absorbed after the Purging of Dalaran. Unlike the rest of the Navy, the Sunseeker Fleet relies more upon the schools of magic for its offensive actions against the enemies of Quel'thalas. It is based out of Sun's Reach Harbor, though in addition it uses Dawnseeker Promontory as a secondary port. 3rd Fleet - Windrunner Flotilla * Last Known Leader: * Size: ~40 ships * Homeport: Windrunner Port * Status: The Windrunner Flotilla is comprised of forces and assets primarily in service to the Farstriders. It operates out of Windrunner Port, named after the famed House of Windrunner who had traditionally served as Ranger-General of Silvermoon prior to the Third War. 4th Fleet - Bloodwarden Armada * Last Known Leader: * Size: ~35 ships * Homeport: Sun's Reach * Status: The Bloodwarden Fleet is made up of forces and assets primarily affiliated with the Blood Knight Order. It operates and is based out of Sun's Reach Harbor, a stone's throw away from the Sunwell Plateau. 5th Fleet - Auxiliary Fleet * Last Known Leader: * Size: ~20 ships * Homeport: * Status: The Auxiliary Fleet is made up of vessels not under the command of the Royal Fleet, the Sunseeker Fleet, the Windrunner Flotilla or the Bloodwarden Armada. Due to its nature, the Auxiliary Fleet often the more irregular of the naval fleets in terms of ships in service and tactics. The Auxiliary Fleet has a reserved right that other fleets do not retain: commissioning of non-Thalassian vessels. Known Thalassian Naval Personnel Known Thalassian Navy Ships Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:Convocation of Quel'Thalas Category:Naval Fleets Category:New Horde Navy Category:Military Organizations Category:Thalassian Military